Meeting Darren
by myveryinsanemind
Summary: My first story. There's CHAPTERS. It's OFC/Daren Criss fan fiction, Enjoy :
1. Meeting Darren

"Flight number A201 is ready to depart. All passengers on this flight please report to the gate immediately," announced the flight attendant. I raised my eyebrow and immediately disconnected my iPod and its charger, grabbed my Starbucks coffee and took a deep breath. This was it, I was finally going to visit my best friend, Ninna, in the Philippines! My heart pumped rapidly; we haven't seen each other for years, but somehow we managed to prevent from becoming awkward friends. I entered the plane and the smell of pancakes illuminated me. "Yay. Breakfast. Nice because I'm starving!" I thought.

I finally found my seat. Ugh. I didn't get the one by the window. Some other guy with pink glasses did. Oh well. I opened the compartment above us and as I was holding my coffee, I tried shoving in my suitcase, but it wasn't a nice idea. It felt very uncomfortable, and I felt my blouse lifting up from the bottom. Total embarrassment! Suddenly I felt someone getting a hold of my suitcase. I looked, it was the guy with the glasses; he had taken them off to reveal his beautiful hazel eyes. I hope he wasn't looking at my blouse lifting…..

"Well it's in now! Hi, I'm Darren," he said with a grin.

"Thank you. I'm _," I responded. I sat down next to him. I opened my laptop and clicked 'play'. I was watching Mulan before all this happened. I heard a laugh. I looked up and it was Darren.

"I LOVE this movie!"

"Me too! You wanna watch it with me?" I asked.

"Definitely."

I turned the laptop slightly so he won't have to shift to watch, but he still seemed to.

"Hey…um your jaw is sexy. Sorry I just had to say that before we went on. I'm a blurter," I confessed.

A loud laugh came out of him and then I noticed he was blushing. "Oh stop. You're just saying that, just stop."

We watched the movie in silence. We were interrupted when a flight attendant came. " Excuse me, would you two care for orange juice or coffee? "

"Coffee!" We said simultaneously. We got served the delicious pancakes I smelled at the entrance with a fruit cup and the coffee.

"Thank you," I said to the lady.

As I was getting ready to begin eating, Darren tapped my shoulder and pointed to his plate. I looked and rolled my eyes but laughed. His pancake read with syrup, "I think you're sexy, sorry I'm a blurter" Nobody had never really called me sexy so I didn't know how to respond. For the rest of the hour, Darren and I spent asking each other questions like: "Where are you from?" and "What kind of music do you like?" The sky was very cloudy and dark. I was getting sleepy. I put on my iPod and played Taylor Swift's 'Last Kiss'. I was remembering everything that happened before this. The real reason I was leaving. I slowly drifted away. My head involuntary leaned against Darren's shoulder. The last thing I felt was Darren's head going on mine, and his breath on my hair. The last thing I heard was Taylor's voice singing, " You told me you loved me so why did you go…away?" The last thing I saw was Darren's hand around me. …


	2. Meeting Darren Part 2

"Thank you for flying with us today! Enjoy you stay!" grinned the flight attendant. I smiled clumsily at her. What had just happened? I tried sorting everything out in my head. "Okay. I fell asleep in Darren's arms when I barely know him? Am I out of my mind?" I rolled my suitcase down the parking lot, and I suddenly noticed something. My iPod, where is it? I immediately made a sharp 180 degree turn, and there he was, I mean it, the iPod. Darren. Both.

"You forgot this. It sort of fell on my lap when you know…. Okay, well actually I grabbed it from you so I'll have an excuse to speak to you again, sorry."

I couldn't help but look into his beautiful eyes. I felt guilty; this was awkwardness was mostly my fault for falling asleep.

"Look, I didn't mean to hold you (Y/N)," he apologized.

"Oh no,no,no,no. I'm the one who's sorry! I shouldn't have slept on you… WOW. No! I mean…not like that. Not **ON** you but **on your shoulder**!" My face felt steaming hot! Fail.

He laughed and stated, "I know what you mean! No biggie. It's my fault too. We're even I actually wanted to ask you something…um…you want to go out sometime? I know this is abnormal, but I want to get to know you."

I looked up at him with widened eyes. I couldn't believe this. Oh. My. God.

"I…I.," I couldn't say anything. I stutter too much in situations like this. "I …I would love to, but I don't want to go over the friend line. I recently got over a…a..break-up and I would like to take some time with these things."

Before looking up at his face, I saw him shrug a little. I knew he was disappointed.

" I completely understand , but do you still want to go?" he responded.

"Of course. But friends only!" I said to him as I poked his belly playfully. He smiled and flipped my hair in a similar lighthearted manner.

"Let me get that for you!" He said politely, but playfully.

"Why thank you kind sir!" I giggled. We walked towards the inside of the airport to get the rest of our luggage. As we did, we sang songs. We sang and made silly faces at each other. People stared but we didn't care!


	3. Goodbye

The glass doors slid open as Darren and I left the airport. As soon as we stepped out, we saw rain! That was surprising since we were just outside 20 minutes ago and it was perfectly sunny. Darren and I turned to each other simultaneously. Rain in the Philippines!

"I guess I've been out for a while!" he said with a slight chuckle.

"No problem for me! I love rain, but it surprised me since it's always sunny here," I replied.

We began walking; I don't know exactly where though. I still felt a little awkward with him, so I walked with my head looking down. I turned up, saw a sign with a phone number, and I though of Ninna.

"Oh my God!" I immediately exclaimed.

"Is something wrong?" Darren asked, startled.

"I totally forgot about my friend! She told me to call her right away so she could come pick me up. I'm sorry, but I have to go."

"I really look forward to speaking to you again," he confessed as he came towards me and gave me a hug.

I honestly felt so safe in his strong arms. His breath just by my neck gave me shivers down my spine. I just had to hug him back, and so I did. A few seconds later his head broke apart from my shoulder. We still held each others arms though. I glazed at him and thought he was perfect. I immediately slapped back to reality when he kissed my cheek. I couldn't help but smile.

"You take care!" he said while "secretly" handing me a tiny piece of paper.

I kept smiling. We turned and walked opposite directions. As I left, I thought of looking back, but I didn't. "What if he's looking at me?" I opened the tiny piece of folded paper and it read, "the awesome guy's phone number:-" I couldn't do anything but smile.


	4. The talk with Ninna

My iPod was tuned into "Fallin' for You" by Colbie Caillat; it always seems to play when I'm in a nice mood. This time I was in more than a nice mood. The songs was actually describing what I felt! Was I really falling for Darren?

"Komusta ka?" yelled a young girl from a nearby car. I looked up as a snapped back to reality. Her hair was long, black, and straight. She was wearing glasses and had big, brown eyes…

"Ninna!" I shouted when I realized it was my life-long best friend. I couldn't believe it! It's been so long… I couldn't help but run across the street and hug her!

"Well, look who's happy! Is it me or something else?"

"Oh, you don't know how much I've missed you! So much has happened since you left San Francisco!"

"We should get going… I WANT TO KNOW EVERYTHING THAT'T HAPPENED! We can stay up all night, watch movies, bake cookies and cupcakes and then throw them at the wall, and have pillow fights, and go swimming at the beach at midnight an-"

"OKAY! OKAY! I get it!" I interrupted while laughing.

"I thought you did," she responded.

"It hasn't been all rainbows and unicorns though, Ninna."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't want to spoil the moment. I pinkies swear I'll tell you later…"

"Okay." She answered with a pinky swear.

We loaded the trunk with all my luggage and hit the road.

When we got to her home, I noticed how amazing it looked by the beach. We went in and Ninna immediately put on a movie. I wanted to know which one it was, but she had already inserted it into the DVD player. It was Mulan.

"Oh my God! I JUST watched this movie on the flight!"

"Really? Oh, I forgot to ask you…How was your flight on your way here?"

" It was crazy…"

"Why? What happened?"

"It's a little embarrassing…"

"Tell me. You know you can always count on me, (Y/N)"

"Yeah, I know. Okay, I'll tell you! Just because you're my best friend! Oh, and don't tell ANYONE about this!"

"Okay, I promise…"

"Well, I met some guy… He helped me put up my stuff in the compartment. We were watching the movie and then…" I pause.

"THEN WHAT?" Ninna asked eagerly.

"I fell asleep on him!" I babbled out as fast as I could and then I closed my eyes tightly.

I waited for an answer from Ninna My eyes were still closed tightly, my knees covered my whole face, and I hoped for a response from her, a comprehensive one. When I peeked up Ninna's eyes were wide. Next thing I knew she –

"AHAHAHA! This is so damn funny! You're stressed about that!"

"Don't you dare laugh! And yes this is stressing me! Don't you understand? I fell asleep on his shoulder!"

"I think that's cute…" she said innocently.

"I can't believe you. What a bitch!"

"I still think it's cute…."

"Bitch."

"I thought it was cute. I think it's cute, and I WILL think it's cute!" she teased me.

"Really?" I finally got the courage to ask.

"Does it look like I'm kidding?"

"Oh…well guess what?"

"Huh?"

"He..um…gave me his number."

"AWWWWWWWW! Call him!"

"Are you fucking crazy? NO!"

"Oh come on! You're such a pussy! Take a chance and have fun for ONCE in your damn life. You work your ass off, day and night, to stay 'classy' and 'nice'. Just take a chance and break away from all the shit in your life. Please.. do it for yourself. You deserve it!" she bursted out.

My jaw dropped. I had never seen Ninna this serious. I guess she really think I deserve it. Maybe this is why she's my best friend...she makes me realize I deserve the best.

"Okay. I will. Thanks." I responded softly.

"What for?"

"You've been such an amazing friend…"

"You have too," she said wile hugging me. "Well, go call him, (Y/N)…"


	5. Give me some Luck

"Hello?" I asked being a little nervous.

"Yes? This is Darren speaking," Darren responded across the phone line.

My mind raced uncontrollably in my head. I don't really know if I was breathing then. I wasn't even in front of him. What would it be like if I was though? This was absurd! I couldn't believe this! There I was, ON THE PHONE with Darren, Ninna listening to the conversation by my side, and I overreacting the situation.

"Umm…it's me (Y/N). I just wanted you to have my number, you know."

"That's awesome! Let me just get something to annotate it in. Just a sec."

I heard different sorts of things across the line. There was the sound of the television in the background, Darren's soft breathing, and things scattering. Finally he said something…

"Okay, ready!"

All I had to do now was to give him my number, and so I did. I was about to hang up when Darren suddenly bursted, "WAIT! As I told you before, I want to get to know you. I'm going to say everything now before you say anything. (Y/N), when I first saw you on that plane I knew you were someone special. You're honestly the prettiest girl in glasses I have EVER met. Whatever is keeping you from being more than friends with me can come kiss my ass. One way or another, I'm going to let you see what's in me. I hope you understand what I'm trying to say…"

A million emotions kept going through me. Ninna was literally squeaking like a mouse beside me. This was all too sweet. I couldn't help it! Tears came running down my cheeks. The salty taste of them went into my mouth.

"You just made me cry! I don't even know if they're from joy or pain. Darren, I knew you were someone special too. The way you look at me just melts me. I want to give you a chance, but I still can't get over what happened with my last boyfriend. He cheated on me! I'm so unsure of going on with someone else because I feel that the same thing is going to happen."

"I would NEVER do what that asshole did to you. You're like no other girl. Anyone would be lucky to have you. It's a matter of time before you get to trust again."

"I want to see you tomorrow evening. I need one of your hugs," I confessed to him, still in tears.

"I need your hugs too. Why don't you come tonight? Or I could pick you up at your place. We can go out for dinner and we'll see what happens after that. Remember, you promised!"

"Yeah, I did promise. Tonight's perfect actually. So what time are you going to pick me up?"

"Awesome! Umm… at 10?"

"Oh okay! That's nice, that way I'll have time to get ready. Let me just give you the address."

I gave him the address to Ninna's house. When we hung up, I just froze. Was this really happening? Then something hit me. I didn't want to leave Ninna alone. She completely understood though! In fact, she helped me get ready. It seemed like _**she**_ was the one going out, she was so excited! Her house is full of wonderful surprises. In her closet, she had a whole drawer made especially for her makeup. My mouth opened and my jaw dropped. The finally Ninna said something…

"Well, first thing's first! We have exactly 3 hours with 18 minutes before Darren arrives. You have to be _**absolutely perfect**_! First, you bathe. In that tub, you're going to be doing a shit-load of things so prepare yourself! In there, you'll shave, tweeze, wash, condition, and maybe even more. And don't complain! By the way, you'll need some help, so I'll join you! **YOUR WHOLE BODY WILL BE SILKY SMOOTH! **Don't worry, I'm an expert at this; you're in good hands. After that I'll dressyou, do your makeup, perfumize you, and maybe even hope for some luck! Well, let's go! Take your clothes off!"

"Wow! You never seize to amaze me! I'm still trying to process all this." I laughed.

While I sat on her bed, she went to turn on the water to get the bath going. I stared at her while she set up her "beauty station". I was truly looking forward to this. She pointed to the tub and I knew it was ready. Ninna didn't really care looking at nude people and besides, I was comfortable with her looking at me. I mean we're friends so there's no problem with that. We immediately got to work. She did mean what she said before: EVERY single part of my body had to be perfectly smooth and perfect. All the tweezing on my face eventually turned into pain. I felt like Katniss Everdeen from the Hunger Games. It was strange because I also felt like Rachel Berry, from Glee, when she did her little night routine. Ninna and I finished with all the hair removal right at 7:28.

"We have 2 hours with 32 minutes. It's great timing actually since we fixed your whole body. Well, now you have to shower, shampoo, and condition. I don't think you'll need help doing that though. Remember, when shampooing, massage your head with the tip of your fingers to hold in the scent. You'll drive that Darren crazy!" she teased me with a wink.

"I don't want to drive him crazy! He's just a friend."

"For now…Well get going!"

"Okay."

I turned on the showerhead and stood up from the tub. The water shot at me very fast. That was good, at least for me because I loved the feeling. The shampoo smelled delicious, like strawberries. I paused what I was doing…was I really going to drive Darren crazy? Shit. Loud knocking interrupted my thoughts. How long was I thinking?

"What the hell are you doing in there? Hurry up!" Ninna yelled.

As soon as I got out of the shower, Ninna began drying my hair. She noticed the strawberry scent and teased me by winking. She's something else! Her closet had tons of dresses! She let me try on dozens! They all looked very pretty, but I also wanted to feel comfortable. We finally found the perfect one with matching shoes. My brown hair was completely dried by then and she started applying all sorts of products to it. They smelled absolutely wonderful! This was going great so far. My makeup got done immediately. Ninna got the idea of "practicing" what to say to Darren and what to talk about. She _**IS**_ an expert. I'm glad she helped me. We got so focused into doing all this that we lost tack of time. Next thing we knew, the doorbell was ringing. We simultaneously looked at each other…


	6. A Special Night

"Take real good care of her! I'll kick your ass if you don't okay?" Ninna demanded.

"Oh don't worry I'll be her Superman tonight!" he yelled from the driveway.

Ninna stood at the front door while Darren and I got into his car. I hope he didn't mistake her for my mother. She's too young though. Darren opened the door to his car and led me in. As soon as he did that, he ran across the car to his own side and got in. Before he buckled his seatbelt, he looked at me with sincerity and sweetness. I immediately let out a smile and hugged him tightly. He smelled wonderful! I noticed that his hair was just naturally out, but not messy. I also noticed he was wearing a well-tailored suit with a bowtie, purple shirt, and hanging from his shirt were some pink glasses. Pink glasses and purple shirt? It's like he knows what colors I think look sexy on a man. Once he let go, he looked at e and complimented me with a cheesy smile….

"You look beautiful tonight. I mean you always do but especially tonight. Wait. You look equally beautiful but…ugh. I'm such an idiot."

A giggle just came out of me naturally. As I slightly ran my hand on his cheek, I tried to make him feel more comfortable. This was probably as awkward for him as it felt for me.

"I know what you mean! You look handsome tonight by the way."

"Why are you trying to be funny? I literally just put the first thing I found in my closet and put it on! Looks like I overdressed actually."

"I AM NOT trying to be funny! You do look nice tonight and I think I overdressed as well."

"Oh stop it, just stop it, you're just saying that!" Darren said trying to be funny. "Well, if we overdressed then lets go to the fanciest Italian restaurant in town!"

"Are you sure? We can just go out for a drink you know?" I asked. I was worried he would spend too much money on me.

"Totally! Well let's get going!" he said as he started the car. The engine roared to life. Tonight wasn't going to be as bad as I thought tonight. Maybe it'll be much better.

As he drove us to the restaurant that was 20 miles away, we talked about random stuff. I learned that Darren's a singer, songwriter, and a Starkid. He had to explain what a Starkid was and even showed me his pink glasses. My heart skipped a beat when he said he played the guitar. How charming! This man is officially perfect. I talked about how I was a dancer, writer, actress, and a musician. He got really excited when I told him all this. Pointless conversations were all we did until we go to the restaurant, but they were all real and so nice!

When we walked into the Italian restaurant, the smell of bread completely illuminated me. How delicious! I honestly couldn't wait to try out the food. A middle aged man received us at the entrance right away…

"Hello! My name is Luigi. Come sta? Is there anything I can do for you and your lovely lady?"

"Why hello! Piacere di conoscerlo! I would like a table for two. Oh and by the way, I'm not so lucky because this beautiful lady isn't my girlfriend."

"Well you too sure look wonderful together. Well, follow me this way, per favore!" Luigi said a wink to Darren. I think I wasn't suppose to see that.

I don't know but I think this man led us to the emptiest corner of the restaurant. Was it just me or was the lightning dimmer? Candles? Oh no. Luigi was doing this purposely! But I didn't mind, honestly. How bad can it be? Maybe it'll be a little uncomfortable at first but I'll survive. Darren looked a little uneasy. His eyes shifted a lot.

"Would you like to order?" asked Luigi.

"Yes please!" Darren and I responded simultaneously.

Awkward.

Luigi gave Darren's shoulder a little tug topping it with a wink. Ok? I was starting to get a little suspicious about this. Just as I was getting ready to order, a couple sitting beside us began discussing loudly with each other. It was a little TOO loud but I tried not to worry about it. Again, I tried to order off the menu when the woman started to yell at the man. This was insane!

"Don't fuck with me Alan! I know you're with another woman! I'm not dealing with your shit anymore! We're done." She practically screamed off while throwing a ring from her left hand at him.

I was completely in shock. My mouth opened as I turned to look at Darren. I can tell he was very surprised too and so was the waiter.

The man, Alan, stood up and grabbed the woman by the ends of her hair and pulled her. This made me stand up in horror. What was about to happen? Darren immediately went of me ad said, " This asshole is insane." The whole restaurant panicked. The woman started yelling hysterically. Before I know it, Darren had pulled him off her. They were both on the floor: Darren and Alan. I ran towards the woman to comfort her. She seemed to appreciate the concern. I tried to calm her down then suddenly she let out a horrible loud scream. That Alan guy was punching Darren! I couldn't believe this! I went up to Luigi and urged him to call the police. I panicked because I really didn't know what else to do. In a few seconds, Darren got up and charged towards Alan. He punched the guy out, and in no time he was just laying there. The woman was still crying, but she knew she was safe now. I immediately noticed Darre was bleeding. His cheekbone was bruised and the corner of his lip was bleeding. My first instinct was to go with him and hug him, and so I did. I put my arms around him and cried. What would've happened if that guy had a gun or a knife? I didn't want to think about it at all! He let go of me and just smiled.

"Nothing happened. Just a few minor injuries but it's okay."

All I did was smile and hug him again.

"Excuse me," said the woman while crying.

Darren and I both turned to looked at her.

"I'm so terribly sorry for this! Your dinner just got ruined by that dickhead I had for husband and I. I'm sure your girlfriend is really upset at the moment. Is there anything I can do to make it up to both of you?" she asked sincerely while continuing to cry.

"It's not necessary! In fact, you made me realize how amazing this guy right here is! I'm not his girlfriend, by the way. He's honestly too wonderful for me" I confessed to her while taking one of her hands.

Apparently my statement made this woman smile. She even giggled! What the fuck? Daren looked at her and raised an eyebrow at her reaction.

"What do you mean? You two aren't together? You would make an absolutely adorable couple! You're beautiful and he's handsome. I see the way you look and him, and I also see the way he looks at you," she said while smiling. Once she said this, she grabbed Darren's hand and led it into mine. We immediately intertwined fingers. All I could feel was his warm hand and I actually HEARD my heartbeat through my eardrums. Darren looked down at our hands and then looked at me. He honestly didn't know what to say and neither did I. we held the silence until the lady finally said…

"Thank you once again…Darren."

"No problem." He simply stated while his eyes looked straight at her.

When the lady left out the restaurant, the police men were already handcuffing Alan. Darren's hand was still intertwined with mine. Just so I could settle that this was okay, I hugged him, but didn't let go of his hand. He hugged me back and smiled at me.

"You're my superhero," I stated simply and quietly to him.

"I don't know about being super, but you know I'll always be here for you." He confessed while smiling. His lip was starting to bleed even more.

"We should just go…" was all he said while licking off some blood. He made the most hilarious face when he did so.

We walked out the restaurant and got into the car. Once we were in he asked, "Would you want to go to my house, have dinner, and watch a movie?"

He knew I was totally uncomfortable with that, but then he some made his puppy eyes that are truly to impossible to say no to.

We got to his house, and once I was in it , it smelled like Darren. His WHOLE house. That was really nice. The first thing I managed to notice was the balcony. It had the most amazing view, the ocean. His house was a one-story house but it seemed like two since the balcony was elevated with some stairs. This wasn't so bad after all!

"I have frozen pizza! I know frozen pizza sounds disgusting but this one is yummy! We can also have some popcorn while watching the movie out on the balcony, if you want. I have all sorts of junk food, so suit yourself!"

"That ALL sounds delicious. Do you want me to help you?"

"No, it's actually just perfect if you wait for me out in the balcony. I have a surprise for you!"

"Oh really? I can't wait to see it!"

"Oh trust me! It's gonna be totally awesome!"

"Whatever you say" I laughed.

Before he went back to start heating up the 'dinner' we were going to enjoy, Darren went to the balcony and set everything up. Apparently there was no seating so we had to sit o the floor with a blanket. The only electric outlet out there was a for the TV ,so it was dark with only the moonlight on us. He inserted the movie into the DVD player. I peeked at it and read '_**The Notebook'**_. All of this was really cheesy! It's like those romance movies you hate because they're too perfect to come true. But it really WAS happening, and it was amazing.

Once he put play on the movie, movie trailers started. Right when he left, I stood at the railing and enjoyed the sound of the ocean waves. This was really happening! You took a deep brath and enjoyed yourself. Ten minutes had passed and then Darren came in with a couple of sodas, pizzas, and pocorn. I smiled up at him and he left again. What? What did he forget? Everything was here already!

A couple of minutes later, he came in with a guitar and another pair of pink sunglasses. I let out a loud laugh and finally said…

"What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to make this entertaining for you!" he playfully said.

He put the extra pair of glasses on me and put his on too. He began singing a song, "Baby you're not alone cuz you're here with me…"

My heart immediately started feeling…huge. It pumped faster as he continued. Saw his fingers move across the frets and his eyes on me. The song ended and then…he kissed me. It was tender, soft, but only lasted a second. He immediately backed off when he saw I was frozen.

"I fucked up right? Shit," he said frustrated.

**Just at that moment, I heard two voices speaking in the movie: **

"_**They fell in love, didn't they?"**_

"_**Yes, they did."**_

__These lines got to me. And as fast as I could, I went to towards Darren and kissed him. I held his cheek, this let out a small whimper since it was bruised. I tried to break the kiss to make sure he ws okay, but he just held my neck down to let me know it wasn't necessary. He put his arm on my lower back and led me down towards the blanket. At that moment, his pants seemed uncomfortably tight on him. His curls were soft and perfect between my fingers. After a few seconds, I felt Darren's mouth open and I automatically let my tongue on his lower lip to approve to him that this was okay. He immediately started exploring my mouth. .. This was an immediate turn on. I ran my fingers under his shirt and down his spine. He got the message and took it off. In a minute, both of our shirts were out of sight. In a couple, we were completely free. I broke the kiss and began kissing his neck. We were both on the floor, still, so it felt a little uncomfortable. Darren was on me but that was okay, more than okay actually. He began kissing my neck, he may have been sucking it for all I now. He lowered his forehead so it'll be even with mine. I already saw a small layer of sweat of his nose. At that very moment, he confessed something, "I love you, (Y/N)." It was so soft and genuine.

After that, he laid his head on my shoulder and grasped his hand on my other one while he thrust himself in me. I wrapped my arms around his back and then whispered in his ear…

"I love you too."

His pace continued to quicken and my mind went blank. All you heard was the movie in low volume, the ocean, and Darren's heavy breathing with yours…


	7. Facing it

All that was being heard was Darren's car screeching up Ninna's driveway. He was going very fast and then it suddenly stopped. Thank goodness we were wearing seatbelts because we would have literally hit the windshield! The immediate moment we stopped, Darren and I did nothing but look forward with wide eyes. That ride was incredible! We both turned to each other and smiled. Time had passed so quickly last nigh; it was like it just went by flying.

Both of us went out of the car and ran towards Ninna's front door. I had lost my keys, so if she wasn't there I was completely locked out. All the doors and windows were locked. She didn't have an extra key under the mat or anything. What was I suppose to do if she wasn't there? Darren was about to knock when Ninna suddenly opened the door and immediate surprise went to her eyes…

"Do you have any idea what time it is? Are you okay? You just left me here ALL ALONE last night. It's 7 A.M and I still don't smell your special pancakes. Are you out of your mind?"

"Actually, yes I am!" I said with a huge smile across my face.

If she only knew! I was more than okay and yes I was out of my mind. For once in my life, I felt…happy.

"Of course I'm okay!" I exclaimed while pushing her in the house while pulling Darren with me. I heard him chuckle a bit with my insane remarks.

I sat her down on the couch and let out a small laugh. She looked at me suspiciously. Darren was right next to me, standing, and being a bit shy.

"This was totally my fault! I completely lost track of time," he stated.

My fingers intertwined with Darren's and Ninna stared in disbelief. Her eyes were beginning to water!

"Awww. I knew it! You two like each other!" she said excitedly.

"I know it's all too fast, but you know, Darren's that one person who makes me feel special, and I just know he's going to make me happy!" I confessed a little too loud.

"She's amazing. I PROMISE, here in front of you Ninna, that I will NEVER do what that other guy did to her…" Darren confessed.

I smiled down at Ninna, who was still seated on the couch. I stretched my arms out and both of them hugged me. Happiness went through my body. For some weird reason, pancakes went into my head at that moment. …

"Anyone up for breakfast? I'm starving!"

"That sounds totally awesome!" said Darren with a cheesy smile.

"FINALLY!" yelled Ninna while holding her hands up towards the ceiling.

"What are we going to do for the rest of the day?" asked Darren.

"Well, I need a new key and….."

A million other things ran through my head once he said that.

:D!


	8. Get Going

Dancing and cooking wasn't a real good idea. The counters were covered with all osrts of food from milk to pieces of pineapple. It's such a relief that breakfast was ready though; we were starving! As we ate the delicious pancakes, bacon, and fruit bowls, Darren repeated the question again…

"So where do you girls want to go today?"

"Perhaps we should go to that little fair they're having at the beach!" Ninna exclaimed.

"Yes! That sounds perfect!" I said.

"It's okay with me!" Darren finally said with a chuckle.

Once we finished breakfast, I decided it was time for a quick shower. It was a real good thing to have a bathroom in my room! That way I didn't have to worry about privacy and all that shit.

"Dare..I'm going to take a shower okay?"

"Yeah okay! I'll be right here in the living room…" he responded.

I'm thinking Ninna went to get ready too. After all, we were girls and we needed to freshen up. I turned on the faucet and went in. The water ran through my body as I stood there smelling the strawberry-scented shampoo while running my fingers through my hair. It was getting a little chilly, so I decided it was time to get out. I did everything I needed to do in the bathroom: dry my hair, apply lotion, and even some tweezing. I never dress in there, so I just wrapped a towel around my body and walked out the bathroom…

"You look incredibly sexy like that.."

I literally felt my blood drop. Nothing had scared me more than this. Slowly and carefully, I turned around and in a corner of my room, sitting in a chair, was Darren. He stood up and walked towards me at a snail's pace. My heart kept pumping and it was amazing how it felt…

"Oh my God Darren!" I squealed as I turned my head towards the floor. It was embarrassing to have me looking at me like this. I stepped back a bit, but he kept coming towards me…

"What's wrong?" he asked, confused.

"You frightened me! And besides, I don't want you to see me like this,"

"You mean sexy? And sorry I frightened you; I couldn't help it." He confessed while he softly kissed my cheek.

A kiss on the cheek could be considered nothing, but it sent shivers down my spine. I tip-toed a little and kissed his lips softly, but immediately backed down to where I was. Darren made me giggle because he was about to kiss me back, but I left him hanging. He pouted.

"At least let me get my underwear on!" I yelled while teasing him.

"As you wish!" he stated with a grin while making a sharp 180 degree turn.

"No peeking! Promise?"

"Promise…"

I quickly put on what I needed to. Not long after he asked, "Ready?"

"Ummm…yeah"

He turned around and froze. That made me blush a little. My head turned down towards the floor again while smiling. The next thing I felt was Darren lifting my head up from my chin. His hazel eyes were fixed on me now. My knees felt really weak by then..

"You're a real tease.." I whispered.

"And that's coming from the girl who's only wearing lingerie.." he whispered back into my ear.

He picked me up and gently laid me on my back. His shoes were off by then and I slowly ran my fingers through his curls. He began kissing me and It actually lasted a while. Then a pushed him off quickly and said…

"Let's go, we're taking too long! Ninna's probably out there already!"

"Just a bit longer.." he whined with puppy eyes.

I threw the towel at him that signaled him a no and began to dress. It was warm outside so I decided to wear high-waisted shorts, flats, and a cute blouse. Darren just stared as I did so. This actually made me feel uncomfortable, but I needed to get used to his amazing eyes. Uncomfortable but heart-warming at the same time.

"That's special," I thought with a huge smile on my face.


	9. Chapter 9

"It's about time!" Ninna winked as she stood up from the couch and tapped her watch. My face felt hot all the sudden. Darren squeezed my hand tightly and looked at me with an 'oops' look. Ninna laughed.

"Well, let's go!" Darren smiled while pulling me out the door.

Ninna went out cheering and locked the door. We got in the car and started singing along to some songs. I watched the cars fly past us. The people driving them gave us funny looks, but we just kept on doing our thing. Next thing I knew, we were at the fair's parking lot. I got out of the car and immediately held Darren's hand. It felt so warm and safe. He looked down at me with his hazel eyes and smiled.

"Ninna?!"

The voice sounded unfamiliar, so I turned quickly to see who it was. A tall, skinny man was running towards us… I looked at Ninna and she seemed to have known him because he face lit up instantly.

"Liam!" she exclaimed while running over towards him. They hugged. All Darren and I did was stare at each other with confusion. Ninna held the man's hand while coming towards us.

"Guys, this is Liam, my long-time friend!" she explained, then Liam shook Darren's hand and mine. I couldn't help but wink over at Ninna. Liam seemed to have noticed since he let out a small chuckle.

"Nice to meet you! I'm (Y/N) and this is Darren." I smiled.

"Okay, you two are probably going to hate me for doing this.." Liam explained.

"No, go ahead." Said Darren.

"Well, I'm going to take Ninna with me. It's just been so long since we've seen eaxh other."

Darren and I smiled at each other. Ninna looked very surprised

"You honestly didn't have to ask us!" I exclaimed.

"Yay!" Ninna squealed.

"Well see you!" Liam walked away with Ninna.

"Wait! I need the key!" I yelled.

"There's one in the flower pot by the entrance window!"

I turned around to see Darren with a huge grin on his face. He ran his fingers through his hair while walking towards me. What was he up to now?

"Something wrong?" I asked

"Everything's perfectly…fine." He whispered while holding my hips closer to him.

And again he made me feel like a puddle. The way he was looking at me was just..breathtaking. His lips were so close to mine and then they touched. Those few seconds were amazing.

"Why are you doing this?" I laughed.

"Doing what?"

I looked at him and smiled.

"Well we _**are**_ alone now…" he whispered softly.

And again, I smiled.

He laughed. Then, he suddenly just picked me up and gave me a piggy back ride as we walked to the admission booth. All I did was smile… because smiling is what I do. (:


End file.
